


am I only dreaming?

by thingswithwings



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, dream ballet, queer ladies fall in love, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: A tribute to this beautiful little love story!





	am I only dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



> Thanks to eruthros for looking this over for me! 
> 
> Song is "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gt489permrajwtv/GLOW_-_am_I_only_dreaming_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file) (125MB MP4)

**Lyrics:**

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darlin  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?

I believe it's meant to be  
Darlin  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darlin  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Darlin  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same? (fade out)


End file.
